


Denial Looks Terrible On You

by candiedwithoutthecan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possible Grammatical Errors, Skephalo, dreamnotfound, karlnap, wtf are tags used for anyways how do i use them LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedwithoutthecan/pseuds/candiedwithoutthecan
Summary: If George knew one thing, it was this: him and Dream were strictly platonic. Bad has Skeppy, Karl has Sapnap, Ant has Velvet. The way Tubbo and Tommy have each other, best friends, and along with the respective other two couples of friends, George has...Dream, in the same way; best friends.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Denial Looks Terrible On You

Again, another evening they would meet, exchanging plates of food, hovering over each dish, struggling to hear anyone over the chatter of inaudible conversations. And again, George has to deal with the inevitable, mushy love that would be going around the table.  
  
Not just George himself, he knows. He knows he wouldn't be the only one suffering tonight. Tubbo and Tommy would be there, but they wouldn't suffer much, since they really only mess around and talk with each other. Never interested in any of the other's conversations unless placed into one. In all honesty, they were only there for the food. Everyone knows it.  
  
Niki and Wilbur would suffer, just as much, if they decided to show up. Having to push through the tiny kisses Bad leaves on Skeppy's cheek after he passes him the potato salad. 'Thank you sweetie,' he would probably say. Niki wouldn't suffer, at all, actually, now that George thought of it. She would probably 'awe' at any chance she gets. Wilbur, on the other hand, Wilbur will definitely suffer.  
  
Sam and Ponk would suffer, if they paid any attention to it. If they paid any attention to the way Ant will slap Velvet's ass any time he gets up, and vice versa. Sometimes even getting up on purpose. They will pay attention to it but not mention it, probably. Maybe the first time it happens, but after that they'll grow accustomed to the action. Not much suffering, just again, having to push through.  
  
Oh! Well, what about Punz and Quackity? They'll be here, too, tonight. Dealing with Sapnap and Karl's flirting in between forkfulls of green beans, just as much as George.  
  
Even though the ratio from friends to couples was more to less, everyone still had someone to talk with, or sit next to. George had no one, no one except..  
  
"Dream!" Bad exclaims, after he accidentally bumped into him, almost making his spill the peach tea.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Dream apologizes unapologetically, putting his hands up in defense. "You okay George?"  
  
George looks to him with a large bowl in hand, only now realizing how aggresive he's stirring the mac and cheese.  
  
"Karl likes it extra...stirred," George lies.  
  
 _Lie of the year goes to you,_ George thinks to himself sarcastically.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Dream shrugs, "Is there anything you need me to do? Or anything I can help with?"  
  
George shakes his head, and leads his attention back to the mac and cheese.  
  
 _Stop stirring._  
  
He forcefully places the bowl to the counter, with the rest of the prepared food. He was quite proud of it, actually. His and Bad's work paid off, looking at it now, all in one sitting.  
  
"Actually," George retracts, "You can take out the steak for me. Too hot."  
  
Dream only nods, placing the mitts on his hands, and carefully placing the dish on the top of the stove.  
  
"You weren't lying," Dream admits. He lifted up his short sleeve, revealing his bicep. On it, was a good sized burn, he didn't seem too bothered by it, though.  
  
With this, George wasn't as bothered as he would be by it.  
  
"Oops," which he means 'sorry', Dream knows, "Want me to get you some aloe?"  
  
"That sounds nice, actually," Dream agrees. "Thank you."  
  
George swiftly makes his way through the kitchen, avoiding Bad, who's placing away dirtied dishes, and one's he's just washed; just so it's a little less work later.  
  
He opens the fridge, and searches for the wound soother. He feels the apron come loose from his waist, and turns around faster than he thought he could.  
  
"Just me," Dream informs, "You're done cooking, aren't you?"  
  
George nods. He allows the action to resume and tenses at the feeling of Dream's hands behind his neck as they untie the bow.  
  
"Here," George says.  
  
He puts some goo on his index and middle finger, and lifts Dream's sleeve again to reveal the burn. Somehow it's gotten a bit worse, in the few minutes George went searching for the healer.  
  
"Oops," is all Dream breathes.  
  
 _It hurts, go easy._  
  
George softly grabs at the bottom of Dream's arm to keep stable so he only lightly touches the wound. Dream tenses at the collision of goo to burn, but calms down as the motion continues.  
  
"You okay?" George asks.  
  
"It doesn't burn as much," Dream confirms.  
  
"Do you want a bandaid? Or only a little wrap?"  
  
"Some wrap should do."  
  
"Okay, there's some in the bathroom cabinet. In the mirror," George redirects.  
  
"You've helped me this much," Dream whines, confusion in his voice.  
  
"I got things to do here in the kitchen, I'm not done _yet_."  
  
And with that, Dream exits, giving George another chance to breathe. He felt he'd been holding his breath that entire time.  
  
"I don't think he's sitting next to anyone this time 'round," George hears Bad inform from across the kitchen. "Not since Sap and Karl have gotten together."  
  
"Okay?" George sasses, "what's that supposed to infer?"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying. He has no one to sit next to; _You_ have no one to sit next to."  
  
George rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to what's in front of him.  
  
"I am sitting next to someone, actually," George lies.  
  
"Who?" Bad asks, wholeheartedly.  
  
 _This man, is just, so gullible._  
  
George looks around the room.  
  
"Dog," George answers. The caramel colored pet underneath the table whines.  
  
"He's not allowed to dinner," Bad protests.  
  
"Oh, okay, but Fundy was able to come last time?"  
  
" _Don't_ be mean!"  
  
"He's a fox!"  
  
Dream enters through the room again, his presence making the area go silent. He was unaware of the conversation before, or conversation at all.  
  
"Wrap?" George asks.  
  
Dream lifts the bandage in the air. George grabs it from his grip, and begins to tie it around Dream's bicep. He looks up to Bad, who's giving an eager look, suggesting something like a 'go on'.  
  
George softly shakes his head, careful not to let Dream see. Instead, Dream clears his throat and begin to speak.  
  
"So, George," Dream begins, "Sapnap's left me for Karl."  
  
"Yeah," George stalls, still looking to Bad, secretly sticking his tongue out to him.  
  
"Yeah..." Dream awkwardly ends. George never thought Dream was capable of being at a loss for words. He's usually good at making conversation. So instead, George decides to stoke the fire again, making the conversation comfortable for him and his friend. Himself, mostly.  
  
"What are you implying, Dream?" George looks up to him, neatly finishing the bandage off with a tight bow.  
  
"Cut off my circulation, why don't you," Dream jokes. Noticeably, a half joke, and George loosens it only a little. "I'm asking if you want to sit next to me at dinner."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," George answers nonchalantly, and shoos Dream off. He gives him a confused look, but nonetheless disappears into the dining room. George swiftly looks to Bad.  
  
"So, you tell me to ask him, even though you already asked him to ask me?" George clears.  
  
Bad stays silent, and answers with a timid nod.  
  
"You're...weird," George winces, and follows Dream's footsteps out the kitchen door.  
  
-  
  
"Hi, welcome!" George half fakes, to Wilbur and Niki.  
  
"We brought a salad," Niki informs, showing George the bowlful of cut carrots and cucumber.  
  
"She made it," Wilbur admits. "I proudly did nothing."  
  
Niki softly shoves Will.  
  
"It's true!" he admits again.  
  
"It's wonderful, Niki. At the far side of the table, the door to the right leads you to the kitchen, you wanna give it to Bad?" George asks, not really asking.  
  
She politely nods and smiles, tugging at Wilbur's sleeve and leading them both in George's directioned path.  
  
After he welcomes the few other's who are meant to join, he shuts the door, locking it until the end of the night.  
  
"Do you want to sit on my side or your side?" Dream asks behind him.  
  
George turns around and looks to Dream, who's visibly nervous. Scratching his forearm, tapping his shoes, is he...sweating?  
  
"What?" George asks quizzically.  
  
"I just- you know, we have our assigned seats every time we all eat together, but we're together this time and we sit, on like, opposite sides, of, the table."  
  
 _Together_.  
  
George grosses at the distaste in his mouth.  
  
 _Well, don't say it, like 'together' just like, 'with each other.'_  
  
"Well, we're not sitting, _together,_ " George accidentally slips.  
  
"We're not?" Dream stops, confused.  
  
"No- We are, I mean like, not together like, Bad and Skeppy, or Sapnap and Karl, or Velvet and Ant," George clarifies.  
  
"No, yeah," Dream lightly laughs, "not like that, weirdo."  
  
George sighs in relief.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I don't care. Pick a side."  
  
Dream nods and walks away.  
  
 _On second thought..._  
  
"My side," George reanswers.  
  
Without looking back, Dream shoots his thumb up to the air.  
  
-  
  
"Dig in!" Bad exhales, excitedly taking his seat next to Skeppy, everyone getting lost in the commotion.  
  
Tommy and Tubbo compete in rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the first bread roll. Ant stands up (purposefully) to "grab a napkin", and Velvet slaps his ass behind him. Karl lets Sapnap spoon out some mac and cheese for him onto his plate. Niki passes Wilbur a fork, to which he threatens her with it, her only defense being a spoon. Quackity passes Punz the salad, and Punz hands Quackity the steak.  
  
"Thank you honey," Bad kisses to Skeppy after he hands him the rice.  
  
 _Almost called it._  
  
And as if on cue, Niki softly lets out an "Awe."  
  
George nods and grins to himself.  
  
"You made all this food and you're not going to eat?" Dream asks, concerned. Everyone else was too noisy to hear what he said.  
  
"I _helped,_ I didn't make it _all_ ," George corrects.  
  
Dream rolls his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
George looks around the large table.  
  
"I'll wait for everyone else to get some. I've had pieces inside the kitchen, anyway."  
  
Dream frowns.  
  
"I'll wait too, then," and his frown is lifted.  
  
"You don't have to. You were working all day. You're hungry, eat something," George pushes.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Dream denies.  
  
George examines him as he watches the plate of steak pass his eyes.  
  
"Denial looks terrible on you," George scoffs.  
  
With that, everyone was about done, and George started to serve himself.  
  
-  
  
It wasn't going _as_ bad as George imagined. Much to his surprise, he hadn't seen much flirting between Sapnap and Karl. Not that there wasn't any at all. They probably flirted more than George thought, though, too loud for him to hear.  
  
Tubbo and Tommy making all the noise. Most of the noise. Wilbur joining in with them as if he's also a child.  
  
"He is," Niki would answer if he asked.   
  
Quackity and Punz also contributing to the ruckus, arguing over who made what and why based off of how good it was.  
  
Skeppy and Bad stayed to themselves, and as always Velvet and Ant not caring what they did, physically, but respectively to everyone at the table. Only little things, unbotherable things. Hand holding, leg lifting, thigh grabbing, the usual. Along with the honorable butt slapping.  
  
Sam seemed to have had enough of it, when he asked, "Do you have to do that _every_ time?" Which only made everyone laugh.  
  
Everyone except George.  
  
"Tough crowd," Dream whispered.  
  
George narrowed his brow to him.  
  
"Oh, come on, now. That was funny!"  
  
George places a mouthful of potato salad in his mouth so he avoids answering Dream.  
  
"Watch this," Dream begins.  
  
George watches as the man grabs an almond from the green beans, and flicks it in Ponk's direction. Ponk, obviously, is unaware of the action, and darts his eyes around the table looking for the dirty culprit. He's wrong at his guess, when he tosses an olive to Bad, in which Bad looks to Dream, who points to Ponk. He wasn't lying, after all.  
  
"Ponk!" Bad protests, "Why would you throw an olive at me?"  
  
"You threw an almond to me, first!" Ponk replies, accent thick and rich.  
  
In the commotion, Dream flicks a piece of lettuce to Tommy, making it look like it came from Wilbur. Because of Tommy's poor eyesight, he believes it came from Punz, who's sat beside Wilbur, and Tommy flicks him a carrot.  
  
"What the hell, Tommy?" Punz lightly laughs.  
  
Then Quackity bursts into laughter, making Sam also lose his mind in whatever the hell is happening.  
  
George smiles, unaware of the new face.  
  
"That's it," Dream encourages. "Who next?"  
  
George looks to find Tubbo in complete confusion. He eyes him, giving Dream the hint. Dream nods and passes a piece of bread. Tubbo doesn't look to blame anyone, but instead, eats the bread.  
  
This does make George question the child a bit, but above all crack a giggle. He watches as confidence washes over Dream. Proud of his ability to make George _at least_ make some noise.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you two laughing about over there?" Skeppy laughs.  
  
They stay silent, finishing their food, and passing each other each of what they don't want.  
  
Skeppy whispers something to Bad's ear, and Bad nods. The two giggle in each other, and return to their plates.  
  
"What'd he say, Bad?" Niki asks, who also seems to notice the gesture.  
  
Bad looks to Skeppy and chuckles again.  
  
"Nothing," Bad lies.  
  
"I was also wondering," George chimes in.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bad asks.  
  
George agrees.  
  
"He was just saying how you two look so cute tonight," Sapnap taunts, batting his eyes.  
  
"I think he was talking about how stinky Sapnap is," Dream jokes.  
  
This makes George place a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, almost complete laugh.  
  
"Ooh! He's almost there! Someone make him laugh!" Dream exclaims.  
  
"Stinky Sapnap, smells like poo," Quackity sings, "that is why, Karl loves you."  
  
George snorts.  
  
"Karl likes poo?" Tommy asks, making the entire table burst, even, admittedly, George.  
  
Still, he holds his hand to his face, hiding his smile.  
  
Dream pushes it down, locking eyes with George and nodding, making George softly smile, like a 'thank you'. Thank you for making him laugh, or thank you for comforting his biggest insecurity in a way?  
  
 _No, no, definitely making me laugh._  
  
"I do not!" Karl argues, which makes everyone explode again.  
  
After they quiet down, catching their breathes and resting their utensils, Bad speaks again.  
  
"It was actually along the lines of that, though, Sapnap."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sapnap asks.  
  
"About what I told him," Skeppy answers. "I-I told Bad you guys look good together."  
  
George scowls, almost disgusted, but not, it was more of a confused scowl, a wonder of where that thought came from.  
  
"You do," Bad confirms.  
  
If George knew one thing, it was this: him and Dream were strictly platonic. Bad has Skeppy, Karl has Sapnap, Ant has Velvet. The way Tubbo and Tommy have each other, best friends, and along with the respective other two couples of friends, George has...Dream, in the same way; best friends.  
  
"I actually can see it, now," Sapnap focuses.  
  
Along with looks from Tommy and Sam and Niki, and soon the whole table. George's ears grow hot, and he knows his face is flushed with pink.  
  
"We do not!" George half heartedly denies.  
  
 _No, no, full heartedly._  
  
"We do not," he says again, softer, but stricter.  
  
Dream leans to his ear.  
  
"Denial looks terrible on you, George."  
  
George's eyes widen and he moves his chair back to readjust himself. Maybe he's uncomfortable, maybe he wants to talk deeper into the conversation, maybe, he doesn't say anything.  
  
 _No, I definitely want to leave._  
  
"Me and George aren't like that," Dream covers up. "I'll mess around and 'flirt' with him, but other than that, it's strictly platonic."  
  
"Strictly platonic," George quickly repeats. This earns him eyebrows raises, left to right.  
  
"That's how me and Sapnap started," Karl begins, "Now look at us." He looks up to Sapnap and Sapnap looks down to him, and they give each other a sweet love tap.  
  
George icks his tongue out at the sight, pretending his going to throw up.  
  
"Or look at me and Velvet," Ant chimes in, "I always avoided my feelings for him until they were brought up."  
  
George shakes _that_ thought away.  
  
"Or me and Bad," Skeppy contributes, "I mean, we've always loved each other. We just needed a little push, we didn't know right away."  
  
George mentally takes a note: all my friend's are idiots.  
  
Were they _really_ idiots, though?  
  
 _Yes, complete and utter idiots._  
  
He turns his view to the opposite side of the table, looking for more stories.  
  
"No, no, you won't find anything on this side," Punz reminds.  
  
All the friended couples look to him helplessly. Niki shrugs, Tubbo pouts, and Quackity only tightly grins.  
  
He quickly turns back to all the coupled couples, who give him quite the opposite look. Eager and encouraging and hopeful.  
  
George looks to Dream, who looks to him, but looks away because they look at each other, which makes George look away. Then in his peripheral vision, he can see Dream look again, which makes himself take a peek, which revolves in another awkward look-away.  
  
"Sleep on it," Bad suggests, smirk able to be heard.  
  
Without lifting his head, George lets out a middle finger.  
  
"Language!"  
  
-  
  
Everyone leaves, and the boys are single for now. George, Bad, Sapnap, Ant, and...Dream.  
  
George travels up the stairs after washing half the dishes, leaving whoever else the other half, (most likely Bad or Ant). He leads himself to his respective room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
No way he was sleeping on that. No way he was _sleeping._ George and Dream would _never_ be something romantic, and if they were, it'd be a total shipwreck!  
  
George lays in bed, awake with the thoughts powering his mind. Dream _was_ acting a little weird today. Right? Or was George acting weird. George has never even thought about ever having feelings for Dream. Does Dream even like boys? Does George even like boys? This is all useless, if George doesn't ever confirm.  
  
 _What if he doesn't want to talk to me after that?_  
  
But he shakes away the thought, and slides into his slippers, placing a warm sweater over his head, and going to talk to Dream. Dream who, just as George opened his own door, was about to knock.  
  
"Hi," Dream cracks.  
  
"Hi," George forces.  
  
And they stand awkwardly the next few minutes, wondering what the hell that conversation was at dinner.  
  
Finally George allows him in.  
  
"Would you like to," but he can't finish his sentence. Dream understands it, though, since he nods in agreement and slowly walks inside. As he walks through, George notices the rest at the bottom of the stairs, watching the scene play out. He hands all of them another middle finger.  
  
"So," Dream starts, seating himself by the benched window.  
  
George doesn't speak, instead, nudges Dream's socked feet implying he makes room for him to sit, too. George doesn't take his eyes off of him, but instead pushes on, in a 'keep going?'  
  
"Lunch..." Dream talks again. "Dinner I mean, I mean dinner."  
  
"What about dinner?" George dumbs.  
  
Dream sits there, obviously drowning in his thoughts. Instead he sighs and raises, going to walk out of the room, figuring it's no use.  
  
Instead, George grabs his arm as he heads out, restraining him from another step.  
  
"Oops," is all he says, feeling the grip was a bit too harsh, and immediately letting go.  
  
"It's fine," Dream soothes.  
  
He sits again and they still sit in silence.  
  
"Maybe you guys should talk about your feelings for each other!" a muffled Ant calls from behind the door.  
  
"Ant!" Dream yells, scaring all three of the eaves dropping boys away. Dream chuckles and shrugs.  
  
"Well," Dream begins. George winces, knowing what's coming. "I don't have feelings for you."  
  
George's stomach drops. He feels his eyes widen but forces them back, hoping Dream didn't see. He picks at dry skin by his nail and fluffs his hair back.  
  
"Cool," he lies, "I don't either."  
  
"Good," Dream stands, "Then it's settled."  
  
They nod to each other.  
  
"Maybe consider your real feelings!" Sapnap pushes. "What'd you whisper at the table Dream? 'Denial looks ter-'"  
  
Dream cuts him off, throwing his shoe at the door, scaring the three away again.  
  
They look to each other again, and look away.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't, think, I like you," George admits, which wasn't a lie.  
  
"What?" Dream exhales.  
  
George feels a chill run down his spine as his arms gain goosebumps. He only shrugs, not saying much more.  
  
"I didn't- I didn't think so, either," Dream stammers.  
  
George nods, still not looking up.  
  
"Not-Not that _you_ don't like me," Dream clarifies, "I meant I didn't think I liked you."  
  
"Like, what, past tense?"  
  
Dream shrugs.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" George asks.  
  
"Well," Dream looks up in thought, "you looked cute today in the kitchen."  
  
George finally looks up to him.  
  
"Sorry, not in a weird way. I mean, I don't know, actually, you were just, kinda there."  
  
"Well what's _that_ supposed to mean?" George repeats, genuinely asking.  
  
"I think you look attractive at times, that's all."  
  
George nods. Not fully understanding, but understanding enough to know Dream was holding something back.  
  
 _You'll get what you give_.  
  
"It was like what Skeppy said," George blurts. "He said he didn't know right away."  
  
"He said that they both needed a push, you think we need a push?"  
  
"Okay, scratch that, it's more of what Ant said."  
  
"Remind me?"  
  
"He said he avoided his feelings for Velvet until they were brought up."  
  
"Like today at dinner?"  
  
"Like today at dinner," George confirms.  
  
"You realized you had feelings for me because it was brought up at dinner?"  
  
"Well, no," George denies, searching for the right words. "I think it's a mixture of Ant and Bad."  
  
Dream hums. 'I'm not following', he says.  
  
"I was aware of my feelings for you but pushed them down until they were brought up again, but I didn't know right away I had felt something for you before."  
  
Dream looks up, processing the sentence.  
  
"You are very specific."  
  
"I'm just-" George stops himself.  
  
Talking with Dream about this was almost impossible. George wants to try, he really, does, but he's unsure of the outcome. It's like trying to push open a pull door. You know which way the door goes, but you want to experiment if it goes the other way. Dream and George's conversations are always friendly, but George wants to experiment if it could be more.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Dream asks timidly.  
  
George only shrugs.  
  
"Kiss!" Bad muffles.  
  
"Go away you guys!" the boys yell in unison.  
  
They hear the three scurry across the wooden floor.  
  
Dream looks to George.  
  
"That could be a push," Dream suggests.  
  
"That's a big push," George argues.  
  
"We don't have to push," Dream retracts.  
  
George laughs, not convering his smile this time.  
  
"Your smile is pretty," Dream compliments.  
  
George blushes at the comment.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
There's tension between them. Very semi-romantic tension. George looks to Dream and stares at him. Takes note of his soft lips, broad shoulders, and really bad tanline.  
  
"We went to the beach, not that long ago," Dream reminds, George assuming he follows where his eyes observe. Instead, he looks to his eyes, and only softly smiles and nods.  
  
"You don't wear sunscreen?"  
  
"You wouldn't put it on me!"  
  
And again, George giggles, making Dream smile.  
  
George stands up, coming face to chest with Dream, a disadavntage, on his end.  
  
"You really think my smile is pretty?" George attempts to flirt.  
  
"I think _you're_ pretty, in general."  
  
"Just say you wanna kiss me."  
  
"What?" Dream chuckles, nervous of the space closing in between them.  
  
"Unless you don't," George offers.  
  
"No, no..."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No- I-"  
  
"Say it," George jokingly pushes.  
  
Dream laughs, tipping his head down.  
  
"I _do._ "  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I-" giggles again, "I want to kiss you."  
  
George grabs a palmful of Dream sweater, pulling him in softly, and slowly taking in his every feature now that he's close. Light, sprinkled freckles, green, from what Dream says, eyes, and tiny dimples indenting the sides of his cheek. As their lips meet in submissive waves, George twirls his finger around one of the drawstrings.  
  
They long for air but never want to give up this moment. Being in each other's arms, warm breath against the other, fingers tracing over stomach muscles. Dream would once in a while pull George in by his waist if he got too far. This made George feel safe, like he was secure.  
  
At last, they're able to catch their breaths.  
  
Instead of going back to kissing the polished lips, Dream pushes George onto the bed, kissing from his jaw down to his neck. He untucked his shirt and began to take it off.  
  
"How's this?" Dream asks, searching for George's comfort level.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said you weren't hot," George confesses. "I like it a lot."  
  
"That's a bit desperate," Dream teases.

George's cheeks flush. He traces Dream's abs, running along the defined shapes that lead down to his belt buckle.  
  
"Take these off," George insists.  
  
Despite the giggles he can hear from beyond the door, George feels comfortable in what's about to happen.  
  
The 'push' he'd secretly always been hoping for.


End file.
